templehilleventsfandomcom-20200213-history
Email Marketing
Email Marketing Tips: Email is the most effective social media marketing! 1) Subject line is the most important – it’s the only way that subscribers will actually open your email. Make the subject line: *Urgent *Unique *Ultra-specific *Useful - 2) You should send an email at least once a month – for this type of organization, I would suggest sending an email around every week or every other week. If you send emails too often, subscribers will become tired or bored and they will delete the emails. If you don't send emails every once in a while, the patrons will forget about your organization and your events. What to include in the emails? 1) Tell about upcoming events, newsletters, tell stories, free tips, articles about the LDS church. 2) Every email should include calls to action about social media. Find us on facebook, youtube, pinterest, blog about us. Email offer for tickets if they do guest blogs for us. 3) Personalize the emails = include more than their name. Don’t make the messages too long. People won’t read more than a couple of small paragraphs. 4) Make your emails engaging. Encourage feedback by asking for replies or comments on your facebook pages. 5) Stick to one primary message for each email sent out. The more info you pack into an email, the higher the chance your recipient will just delete it. How to build an email marketing list? Put your sign up form front and center on your website. This is an easy way and sure way that people will want to opt-in. If you have a contact form on your site, you should also include a checkbox on those forms so visitors can sign up as they complete other activities on your site. Include a statement on every sign up form that you will never share the information or use it for any other purpose than your mailings. Protect subscribers against spam. Let them know how often they can expect to receive emails from you. Some of the most successful sign up formats are those that give the subscriber something for free. Make sure they know it is just an incentive. Maybe use extra tickets for giveaways. Hold some back like 20 for lucky winners who want to go last minute. Bring a mailing list sign-up sheet with you when you attend events. Church meetings, conferences, actual Temple Hill events. Various Email Marketing Campaign Ideas: *Promote the Lamb of God performance – show Rob Gardner’s description of his work *Tell about newly designed Facebook page – ask for likes *Send link to promotional video – ask to share with friends, families, neighbors *Ask people to invite non-members to the show as part of a missionary opportunity *Special contest giving away extra tickets to last minute people who want them *Upcoming auditions *Overview of events for the summer *New exhibit at the Visitor’s center *Newsletter option *Blood Drive *Community Outreach with the Catholic Diocese *Christmas events *Christmas lighting *Check out the new social media that Temple Hill is using!!!